


Center Stage

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Hikaru, being on tour is always exciting for Inoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during JUMP's current tour. From reports, it sounds like they've been having a great time! Written for the [je_fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com) 2015 kink fest~

Being on tour was always exciting for Inoo, and especially so ever since he and Hikaru had started dating--which he could barely believe was five years ago now. The excitement and adrenaline of performing seemed to combine with the fact that concert venues and hotels had so many places for playful chasing, stealing kisses, hiding just out of sight from their groupmates and staff, to make Hikaru ramp everything they usually did together up a notch. By this point, Inoo looked forward to the little gropes on and off stage, quickies between shows, being chased into one or the other of their hotel rooms to be tickled senseless, knowing that this was how Hikaru showed his feelings for him, and loving the thrill of not knowing what might come next.

And this year's tour felt especially exciting. All spring Inoo had been busy with his stage play and his drama and all the promotions that went along with them, and as much as he had been honored to have the opportunities, as much as he had learned and as much as he knew it had helped his career, by the end he had been exhausted, sick, and painfully missing his groupmates. They had been there for him all along, of course, all of the members coming to see his play and Chinen and Daiki taking him out when they all had time and Hikaru, especially, doing his best to support him, but nothing compared to the feeling of finally being back in rehearsals with all nine of them, preparing for the tour and filming their new variety shows all together.

So now, fully reenergized, Inoo had been enjoying the tour to its fullest, and as far as he could tell, Hikaru had, too. He'd certainly been helping Inoo enjoy himself, seemingly even more eager to take advantage of being on tour together after months apart, surprising Inoo with kisses in the dressing room, chasing him around only to tackle him behind the costume racks, and dragging him off to storage closets with barely enough room for Inoo to give Hikaru a blow job. It was thrilling, the anticipation of what might be coming next and when, as well as the illicit feeling of hooking up where someone just might walk in, and today, mid-tech rehearsals in Nagoya for one of the last venues of the summer, was no different. As everyone else broke off into groups to find lunch, Hikaru wrapped his fingers around Inoo's wrist, stopping him from following and making a little shiver run down his spine. He looked at Hikaru questioningly, but Hikaru gave no answer, grinning and pulling Inoo out of the dressing room and down the hall.

But Inoo was happy to follow Hikaru, enjoying the suspense and letting out a squeak when Hikaru leaned in close, pressing his lips to Inoo's ear. "Everyone's on lunch break," Hikaru murmured, "Even the staff..." And even though Inoo still had no idea what Hikaru was planning, if everyone had to be on lunch break for it, then it was sure to be something exciting, and he shivered a little more with anticipation.

"Hikaru..." Inoo whined when Hikaru didn't move any further, instead taking advantage of the empty hallway to kiss from Inoo's ear down his neck, turning his anticipation to impatience. Of course Hikaru would get Inoo all worked up before he even revealed what he had in mind, and even though Inoo loved that about Hikaru and savored every torturous moment of suspense... what was the fun if he didn't act like it was torture? So he whined breathily as Hikaru's teeth grazed his neck, pulling on Hikaru's hand still holding his wrist. "Come on..."

Hikaru didn't respond right away, continuing to kiss Inoo's neck in all the right ways to make him squirm, lightly and teasingly enough that hopefully he wasn't leaving bruises. But it was clear that he was excited about his plan too, whatever it was, because after a few more moments of resisting Inoo's whining and tugging, he suddenly broke away from Inoo's neck and grinned, pulling on his wrist again. "This way," he said, heading down the hall towards... Was that the _stage door_?

Sure enough, it was, and Inoo felt his heartbeat speeding up as Hikaru led them through the door and up one of the staircases onto the stage. It felt strange to stand there in the totally empty arena, with no fans, no managers, no groupmates, not even any lighting or tech people in their places, and Inoo's heart suddenly felt like it was in his throat as Hikaru's hand dropped from his wrist to lace their fingers together.

"No one will be back for another hour," Hikaru said, and Inoo felt like he could barely breathe, because somehow the idea of having sex right there on the stage in the empty arena was both amazingly romantic and ridiculously hot.

But no matter how awed he felt, it wouldn't do for Inoo to act like he was totally fine with the idea, so he tried not to look too approving, letting out a gasp of surprise. Sure enough, it made Hikaru grin, turning towards Inoo to capture his mouth in a kiss, erasing any thoughts from his brain besides the feeling of Hikaru kissing him. Hikaru dropped Inoo's hand to wrap his arms around Inoo's waist, pulling him closer, and Inoo made a pleased noise into the kiss, his hands coming up to grasp at Hikaru's shoulders. Nothing compared to this feeling, Hikaru taking up all his senses and stealing his breath, his thoughts overwhelmed with the knowledge that Hikaru wanted to be here with him... and the niggling thought at the back of his mind that someone still might catch them making his heart beat even faster.

"I was thinking about this all morning," Hikaru murmured against his lips when they kiss broke, making Inoo's heart skip a beat as he struggled to catch his breath, but there was no hope for breathing when Hikaru kept talking. "About having you right here in the middle of the stage..." Hikaru's grin said that he knew exactly what his words were doing to Inoo, and Inoo couldn't do anything but whimper in agreement, his knees feeling like they were about to give out, and he held on to Hikaru's shoulders more tightly for support. But Hikaru's arms were strong around his waist while he pressed teasing kisses to Inoo's jaw, and after a moment he pushed Inoo backwards a few steps until his legs hit something--a raised platform that the staff had been using to get all the set pieces in place. They would definitely be in big trouble if they got caught, but Inoo didn't care one bit as Hikaru pushed him back onto the platform, climbing on top of him and kissing him again. Everything felt exciting and dangerous and... perfect, Inoo thought, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's back and moaning into the kiss.

As teasing as Hikaru had been earlier, he wasn't holding back now, kissing Inoo deeply and running his hand down Inoo's chest, finding all the places that made Inoo squirm before reaching down to grope between his legs, making Inoo gasp. "H-hikaru--" he cried out, his hips lifting to press against Hikaru's hand, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if someone were to walk in and find them this way...

The thought only heightened the intensity of the feeling of Hikaru's hands all over him, Hikaru's mouth against his neck, and Inoo moaned shamelessly, impatient for more. Hikaru's eyes ran over Inoo when he lifted his head, making Inoo squirm with pleasure, especially when Hikaru grinned, seemingly pleased with what he saw. "I want to have you right here in front of the whole arena," he said, his voice low, making Inoo moan again as Hikaru finally sat back and started to push Inoo's pants down his hips.

Once Inoo's pants had been tossed aside and Hikaru was teasing at Inoo's entrance with a lubed finger, Inoo wasn't sure where to look--at the stage lights and set pieces above him reminding him where they were, or the huge arena surrounding him, empty only for the moment, or at Hikaru, his expression equal parts lust and concentration as his amazingly long, amazingly skilled fingers opened Inoo up. Inoo felt exposed and vulnerable, half naked on his back in the middle of Nippon Gaishi Hall, and thinking about it made his heart race and his breathing speed up as he pushed his hips down against Hikaru's fingers. "Impatient?" Hikaru said teasingly, moving his fingers in a way that just barely came close to where Inoo really wanted to be touched. "I guess we shouldn't take too long... in case anyone comes back."

Inoo gasped, squeezing around Hikaru's fingers. "Please--" he managed, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the hard surface of the platform.

Hikaru grinned, and for a moment Inoo wasn't sure whether Hikaru would tease him more or give him what he wanted, but then Hikaru was pulling his fingers away, pulling a condom from his pocket before pushing his own pants down. Inoo whimpered, feeling empty after the loss of Hikaru's fingers, but Hikaru's cock was a sight to behold, everything Inoo wanted to see right now, surrounded by the empty arena. 

"Ready?" Hikaru asked, lining himself up and stroking the inside of Inoo's thigh, and Inoo nodded, reaching out to Hikaru. When Hikaru started to press inside, it felt amazingly intense, both their pants and moans echoing a little in the empty hall and reminding Inoo just how exposed they were. He loved the feeling of Hikaru's body covering his own, Hikaru's cock filling him up, and when Hikaru started to move, everything only felt more intense. And Inoo loved the way his name sounded between Hikaru's moans as he started to thrust faster, so he didn't hold back his moans in answer, moving his hips to meet Hikaru's thrusts. Hikaru knew Inoo's body perfectly by now, and when a change of angle found just the right spot, Inoo cried out, his hands grasping at Hikaru's back. "More-- Hikaru--" he gasped out, and Inoo couldn't think of anything but the pleasure building inside him as Hikaru thrust into him faster and faster.

He didn't want it to end, the feeling of Hikaru all around him and inside him, filling him up and overwhelming him with pleasure, but then Hikaru's voice registered again, low and breathy. "What would it be like if there was an audience here?" he said, thrusting hard into Inoo, and then everything went white as Inoo came, crying out Hikaru's name and feeling completely overwhelmed.

He wasn't sure exactly how long it took to come back to himself, but when he opened his eyes, Hikaru was lying halfway on top of him, nuzzling against Inoo's face and running his hand along Inoo's arm. Everything felt oversensitive still, and Inoo moaned softly, blinking up at the stage lights. "Hikaru...?"

Hikaru didn't respond right away, pressing a lazy kiss to Inoo's cheek before pushing himself up on one elbow. "So you liked my idea?" he said eventually, and he sounded so self-satisfied that there was no way Inoo could give a straight answer.

"Well... I was pretty worried about someone finding us," he said, but he couldn't keep from smiling widely up at Hikaru, and from the way Hikaru was smiling back, he was sure that Hikaru knew he was welcome to make Inoo a little worried about that anytime.


End file.
